The Sacred Curse
by Eternal Dream Chowz
Summary: Kita terpisah karena kutukan, baik dulu maupun sekarang. Tak ada yang boleh mengetahuinya. Bahkan aku harus menyembunyikannya darimu. Dan kau akan tahu kenapa aku tak boleh mencintaimu, sekarang sampai selama-lamanya.
1. Chapter 1

**Kita terpisah karena sebuah kutukan dulu maupun sekarang. Karena tak ada yang boleh mengetahui wujud ini. Jika mereka tahu, kau akan mengerti konsekuensinya bukan? Bahkan aku harus menyembunyikannya dari semua orang. Dan kau akan tahu mengapa aku tak boleh mencintaimu. Sekarang sampai selama-lamanya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Kriit…'

Sebuah suara deritan aneh terdengar dari sebuah peti bermotif api dan berwarna emas yang terletak di altar berlambang kipas. Lubang kunci yang terukir tepat di tengah kotak menimbulkan berbunyi aneh. Tanpa ada kunci yang diputarkan ke dalam, lubang kunci itu berbunyi keras, seperti diutak-atik dan akhirnya,

'Cklek,'

terbuka.

'Brakk!'

Sebuah gulungan berwarna hitam terjatuh saat kotak itu tiba-tiba bergetar hebat dan terbanting ke lantai. Sinar keunguan bersinar terang di sebuah rumah yang gelap gulita. Simpulnya terlepas dan menampilkan tulisan berwarna putih terang di atas lapisan kain berwarna hitam itu.

'_Om svabhava shuddha sarva dharma svabhava shuddho ham. Om tathagato dbhavaya svaha. Om padmobhavaya svaha. (Aku terikat dengan segala hal yang terkait dengan fenomena keberadaan. Untuk sang Maha Sempurna. Dan untuk sang Lotus.)'_

'_Para Hyuuga yang terkutuk. Mereka yang berwujud siluman serigala yang akan membawa musibah bagi Konoha.'_

'_Dia yang terkutuk akan bangun setelah 1000 tahun lamanya. Melampiaskan dendamnya dengan keji. Sebuah rintangan bagi kalian para Uchiha yang telah membuatnya murka. Atas penghakiman kalian yang tak berdasar pada kenyataan. Sebuah janji abadi sang youkai Hime akan terbalas dengan pengorbanan dari tangan salah seorang dari kalian yang telah dipilihnya sejak dulu.'_

…

Di kegelapan malam, tampaklah seekor serigala berwarna putih. Serigala itu bergerak gesit di antara bangunan-bangunan yang terpisah oleh jarak yang agak jauh. Tiba di sebuah kuil tua, sosok serigala itu memasuki pelataran kuil dan berdiri tepat di tengah kuil. Tepat di atas simbol api yang berada di tengah apitan symbol dewa empat penjuru, Seiryu, Genbu, Byakko, Suzaku.

"_Om svabhava shuddha sarva dharma svabhava shuddho ham. Om tathagato dbhavaya svaha. Om padmobhavaya svaha_." Suara itu terdengar dari sang serigala yang tampak seperti tersenyum, tepatnya menyeringai.

'Sudah saatnya!'

Daun-daun bergesekan dengan gelisah, bunyinya cukup kuat. Mereka seakan menolak kehadirannya dan berusaha memberitahukan seluruh penjuru kuil itu.

"S-siapa itu?" seorang petapa yang sedang berjaga malam itu merasakan firasat tidak enak. Apalagi saat ia menyadari angin hanya berdengung kencang di pelataran kuil. Hanya di pelataran kuil. Langkahnya terhenti mendadak saat ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia hadapi sekarang.

Cahaya bersinar terang dari sosok serigala itu. Terangnya cahaya perlahan memudar, menampakkan sesosok manusia. Berambut indigo dan bermatakan amethyst. Seringainya masih tampak, merasakan aura orang lain, matanya menilik tajam pada petapa tadi, masih dengan senyum iblisnya.

"I-itu! Wanita siluman serigala! Jangan-jangan..!" ia berbalik arah dan segera berlari. Ia harus segera memberitahukan kepala kuil dan mereka harus segera melapor pada keluarga **Uchiha**!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The Sacred Curse © Eternal Dream Chowz**_

_**Disclaimer**_**: Masashi Kishimoto**

_**No Plagiat It's Trully From my Brain**_

_**Pairing**_**: Sasuke x Hinata**

_**Genre**_**: **_**Romance, Supranatural, Angst**_

_**Rate**_**: T**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), AU, alur cepat**

.

.

.

Saat itu pula, seorang pemuda terbangun karena terusik oleh sebuah suara yang terdengar tak jauh dari kamarnya. Tengah malam, pukul 12 tepat saat ia melirik jam digital di samping tempat tidurnya. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, anak bungsu dari klan Uchihja yang memiliki sejarah keluarga sebagai pemburu _youkai_.

Mata onyxnya berusaha membuka tapi masih saja terasa berat. Ia mengusap matanya dan mengacak rambut ravennya. Memutuskan untuk mengecek barang yang terjatuh, ia berdiri sambil menguap perlahan. Tangannya menggenggam kenop pintu dan memutarnya perlahan-lahan. Suara derit pintu mengisi kesenyapan di kediamannya. Dengan langkah tegap, ia berjalan melintasi koridor yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan kamar orang tuanya.

Seberkas sinar aneh melewati koridor itu, membuat Sasuke terbelalak dan merasakan hawa aneh menyapu tengkuknya. Dengan langkah hati-hati, Sasuke mengintip dari ujung koridor. Sebuah cahaya menyilaukan menyapu wajahnya, memang keluarganya kerap kali berhubungan dengan masalah mistis tetapi belum pernah dirinya menghadapi hal semacam ini secara langsung. Ia memberanikan diri menghampiri benda bercahaya itu. Tangannya menjulur, berusaha meraih benda itu.

Dapat! Ia mengangkat benda yang masih bercahaya itu, sebuah gulungan yang asing baginya. Cahaya itu mulai memudar sesaat, pemuda itu semakin heran. Tak habis sampai di situ, gulungan itu kembali bersinar dengan cahaya dua kali lipat terangnya dari semula! Membuat mata Sasuke terasa perih dan tangannya yang memegang gulungan itu serasa terbakar. Tiba-tiba senyap. Cahaya itu menghilang entah kemana seakan terserap seluruhnya ke tubuh Sasuke. Matanya terbuka, menampilkan iris mata berwarna merah terang bermotif bola api hitam, di tangannya terukir simbol api berwarna merah yang masih bercahaya. Nafasnya berderu, kepalanya berdenyut hebat.

"**ARGHH!**" erangan kesakitan itu terdengar menyakitkan. Tubuh Sasuke itu bergerak liar, menolak sensasi asing yang meresap sampai ke tulangnya. Sakit!

"Sasuke!" suara berat lainnya terdengar panik, seorang pria paruh baya membuka kamar dengan tergesa-gesa dan berlari menuju asal suara itu. Tangannya menggapai-gapai permukaan dingin, saklar lampu ditekan dengan buru-buru.

Matanya membola saat ia menemukan anaknya terkapar tak sadarkan diri dengan ekspresi kesakitan. Sialnya, gulungan itu ada di sampingnya! Mata merah dan simbol api itu…?!

"Kyaa! Sasuke!" suara wanita yang bernada ketakutan itu menyadarkan pria paruh baya yang masih kaget itu.

"Fugaku, kenapa Sasuke bisa begini?"

"_Kaa-san_, apa yang terjadi?!" seorang pemuda lain tampak terengah-engah, suara sang ibu yang terdengar membuatnya terbangun.

"Tidak ada waktu bercerita! Itachi, bawa dia ke kamarnya. Mikoto, ambil air suci dan beberapa _omyouji_!"

Berusaha tak mencari tahu apayang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, Itachi, sang anak tertua segera membopong adiknya ke kamar. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi cemas, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Mikoto dengan tergesa berusaha memenuhi permintaan suaminya, dengan lugas ia membuka beberapa lemari dan mengambil beberapa kendi air suci dan beberapa kertas _omyouji_ yang telah ditulisi dengan beberapa mantra.

Fugaku menempelkan beberapa _omyouji_ di sekitar kamar Sasuke.

"_Anata_, apa yang terjadi?"

"_Tou-san_?"

"Besok, aku akan memberitahu kalian. Itachi, Mikoto kembalilah tidur. Aku akan berjaga-jaga."

"Ceritakan padaku, _Anata_! Sasuke sedang mengalami hal yang aneh dan kau masih tidak mau menceritakannya padaku? Aku ibunya! Beritahu aku!" amukan Mikoto membuat Fugaku tetap diam. Itachi berusaha menenangkan ibunya yang sedang gelisah. Sebenarnya Itachi juga heran, apa yang sebenarnya dialami oleh Sasuke?

**.**

**.**

_**The Sacred Curse © Eternal Dream Chowz**_

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK ON**

_Seorang gadis berlari dengan terburu-buru. Wajahnya penuh peluh dan kakinya terasa perih karena berlari tanpa alas. Tapi kalau ia berhenti, sama saja bahwa ia akan mati. Dia belum mau mati sekarang! Chakranya semakin menipis, sulit untuk membuatnya bertahan kalau ia masih memilih bertarung dengan para manusia itu. _

_Rambut indigonya teracak-acak. Kakinya tersandung pada akar pohon, membuat sebuah luka goresan mengucurkan darah._

"_Itu gadis silumannya!" suara itu terdengar beramai-ramai dengan derap kaki yang jumlahnya berpuluh-puluh orang._

_Tak ada pilihan lain, ia mengusap darah itu._

"_Om svabhava shuddha sarva dharma svabhava shuddho ham. Om tathagato dbhavaya svaha. Om padmobhavaya svaha." Tangannya membentuk pola api di tanah dengan tangannya yang berlumur darah. Ia memukul bentuk api itu dan seketika tubuhnya bergetar hebat._

_Sebuah cahaya menyelubungi tubuh itu. Sesosok serigala putihlah yang sekarang berlari kencang melewati hutan itu. _

"_Sial! Kita kehilangan sosoknya! Ayo, kita kejar!" ucap seorang pria paruh baya dengan wajah emosi. Pria yang lain mengahalanginya. _

"_S-sudah, biarkan saja! Dia sudah memasuki wilayah para Uchiha!"_

"_Wilayah pemburu youkai itu?"_

"_Ya. Ayo, kita kembali saja."_

"_B-baiklah"_

_Warga dusun itu pun beramai-ramai kembali ke desa mereka daripada mengundang kekacauan yang lebih besar nantinya._

_Gadis siluman tadi masih saja berlari dalam wujud silumannya. Berlari ke dusun sebelah yang mungkin bisa menjadi tempat persembunyian sementara waktu._

"_Namah sarva tathagatebyah sarva mukhebyah. Sarvatha trat canda maharosana kham khahi khahi sarva vighnam hum trat ham mam!" (Dengan keyakinan pada yang Maha Sempurna dalam satu arah. Hancurkanlah segala rintangan yang ada dengan kehebatanmu!)_

_Sebuah panah bercahaya menerjang serigala putih itu tetapi serigala itu lebih gesit, sehingga panah itu mengenai sedikit kakinya, tetapi serigala itu hilang di tengah hutan._

"_Kuso! Siluman itu benar-benar kuat! Aku harus melaporkannya pada Uchiha-sama."_

_Di tempat lain, serigala itu perlahan kehabisan chakra dan akhirnya tubuhnya berubah kembali menjadi manusia. Nafasnya mulai terputus-putus, darah segar masih saja mengalir dari kakinya akibat sabetan panah bermantra tadi. Semuanya mulai gelap, hanya satu hal yang diingatnya, hanya mata hitam itu._

"_Tidurlah, youkai."_

…

"_U-ukh…," pandangannya mulai jelas, mata amethyst itu mengerjap beberapa kali. Kurangnya pencahayaan membuat mata gadis itu bersinar lebih terang dari lingkungannya._

"_Kau sudah sadar?" mata amethyst itu meredup, dengan waspada ia menengadah. Seorang pria berambut raven dengan mata hitam yang sempat dilihatnya sebelum pingsan tadi._

"_K-kau siapa?"_

"_Aku pem-, ah, Obito."_

"_S-souka. A-arigatou."_

"_Kenapa kau terluka dan pingsan di hutan?"_

"_A-aku…, hampir dibunuh oleh perampok, tapi aku melarikan diri."_

"_Oh. Siapa namamu?"_

"_Hikari, Hyuuga Hikari."_

_Kebohongan adalah satu-satunya hal yang mampu menyelamatkan sang gadis siluman dan juga pria itu itu. Tapi dia tak tahu, bahwa takdir akan kelembutan cinta dan pahitnya kenyataan akan menyergapnya dengan segera._

_Tak perlu waktu lama, Hikari dapat diterima dengan mudah oleh pria bernama Obito itu. Mereka tetap tinggal bersama walaupun kaki Hinata sudah sembuh. Apalagi, Obito yang tinggal di pinggir desa Konoha tak tahu menahu tentang kabar siluman yang memasuki dudun mereka, tentu saja siluman yang mereka cari adalah Hikari. Tapi, seiring waktu Obito juga mulai menykai, bahkan telah mencintai gadis yang tak jelas asal usulnya itu._

"_Tuan Obito, besok adalah harinya."_

"_Wakarimas."_

"_O-obito-kun, tadi kau berbicara pada siapa?"_

"_Bukan siapa-siapa. Masuklah, hari sudah gelap."_

"_O-obito-kun?"_

"_Doushita?"_

"_Aishiteru." ucap Hikari secara malu-malu, segera saja ia masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa menunggu jawaban Obito. Tanpa Hikari tahu, Obito tersenyum pahit._

"_Aishiteru mo, Hikari. Hontou ni gomen ne."_

_Keesokan harinya, karena keresahan masyarakat atas ketakutan mereka pada rumor siluman yang belum tertangkap itu, para pemburu youkai dari keluarga Uchiha melakukan pemeriksaan pada setiap sudut desa, tak luput rumah Obito yang berada tepat di pinggir desa. Pada saat itu, Hikari berada tepat di luar rumah, langsung saja para pemburu youkai itu mengenali sosoknya yang memiliki aura yang berbeda._

"_Tangkap gadis itu! Dia adalah youkai!" beberapa omyouji dilemparkan tepat ke tubuh Hikari. _

"_Kyaaa!" Hikari menjerit kesakitan, seketika tubuhnya berubah menjadi serigala putih. Tubuh youkainya melemah dan seketika itu pula Obito menempelkan sebuah omyouji pada tubuh serigala itu._

"_Kerja bagus, Obito-sama, anda benar-benar pemburu youkai yang handal. Ritual pengurungan terhadap siluman itu telah sempurna."_

"_Maafkan aku, Hikari." Dan sadar ataupun tidak, saat itu Obito meneteskan air matanya hanya karena sesosok siluman yang dicintainya._

_Saat itu pula, Hikari tertangkap. Dengan mantra pengurung, Hikari diarak ke pelataran kuil Uchiha di tengah Konoha._

_Di tengah pelataran kuil, Hikari diikat dengan mantra yang membatasi dirinya dengan kekkai yang apabila disentuh akan menimbulkan kejut listrik yang menyakitkan. Hikari hanya menangis, menangisi cintanya._

"_Obito-sama, waktu untuk memusnahkan siluman itu."_

"_Tunggulah sebentar lagi." Keraguan menyergap hati Obito. apakah ini hal yang benar? Apa yang diperbuat Hikari sampai-sampai ia harus dikurung dan dibunuh? Obito memandang pilu pada kekkai yang berada di pelataran kuil itu._

"_Kita tak bisa menunda lagi! Youkai itu mulai meresahkan warga!" Ya, perintah tetua yang seenaknya itu tanpa mereka ketahui telah mengundang musibah bagi mereka sendiri. Tanpa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, penghukuman itu mereka lakukan, tanpa mengetahui apa yang menjadi dasar dan hak mereka untuk mengadili gadis siluman itu._

"_Ayo, kita mulai."_

"_Obito! T-tolong aku!"_

"_Om svabhava suddha sarva dharma svabhava shuddho ham. Om vajragni pradiptaya svaha. Sarvatha trat canda maharosana kham khahi khahi sarva vighnam hum trat ham mam!" (Aku terikat dengan segala hal yang terkait dengan fenomena keberadaan. Api vajra lindungilah kami. Hancurkanlah segala rintangan yang ada dengan kehebatanmu!)_

"_O-obito, tasukete kudasai! O-onegai…, kyaaa!"_

_Dan satu hal fatal yang dilakukan Obito itu selanjutnya menjadi sebuah bencana. Sebuah traktat perjanjian muncul atas kematian youkai serigala yang ternyata merupakan putri youkai yang memimpin semua jenis youkai._

_Sosok itu kembali bangkit dari jasadnya, namun hanya berupa roh. Roh yang mampu membuat seluruh desa gelap hanya menampakkan sosok tak bertubuh itu._

"_Atas ketidakberdayaan kaum kami, kaum youkai, kalian para manusia akan membayar. Atas kematianku yang tak berdasarkan kesalah pada kaummu akan terbayar. Setiap seribu tahun, aku akan bangkit dan mengambil korban nyawa dari kalian, para Uchiha. Setiap cinta yang telah hadir akan menjadi awal keruntuhan kaummu setiap waktuku hadir. Kau tak akan pernah mati dan kematian akan terus menghantuimu walau berapa kalipun kau bereinkarnasi, Uchiha Obito!"_

_Sosok itu hilang perlahan-lahan, namun hal yang ditinggalkannya telah menjadi kutukan yang mendarah daging dalam setiap tubuh Uchiha._

"_Ini semua salahku, biarlah aku yang menanggungnya. Gomen Hinata, gomen."_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**.**

**.**

_**The Sacred Curse © Eternal Dream Chowz**_

**.**

**.**

"Sekarang tiba saatnya seribu tahun berlalu, dan saat itu telah mulai menghantui keluarga kita. Seperti ramalan itu, dia telah memilih salah seorang dari kita dan itu adalah Sasuke." ucap Fugaku, mengakhiri cerita panjang yang dialami nenek moyangnya dulu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa?!" Mikoto memukul-mukul dada suaminya dengan perasaan kacau. Kenapa harus anaknya, Sasuke? Kenapa? Fugaku menghentikan pukulan istrinya.

"Hentikan. Sekarang kita hanya bisa menunggu perkembangan selanjutnya."

**.**

**.**

_**The Sacred Curse © Eternal Dream Chowz**_

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Hai! Ether kembali publish fanfic baru! Sebenarnya fanfic ini mau diikut sertakan unruk event SHDL, sayangnya fanfic ini jumlahnya 2 chapter. Yosha! Oke, minna silahkan baca, review, lalu tunggu chap 2 yang akan segera di update beberapa hari ke depan! :) **

**Fanfic lain akan di update secepatnya. Maafkan keleletan Ether, minna :(**

**Mind **

**To **

**RnR**

**?**

**P.S. Thanks for your attention :D**

**Sign,**

**Ether chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kita terpisah karena sebuah kutukan, dulu maupun sekarang. Karena tak ada yang boleh mengetahui wujud ini. Jika mereka tahu, kau akan mengerti konsekuensinya bukan? Bahkan aku harus menyembunyikannya dari semua orang. Dan kau akan tahu mengapa aku tak boleh mencintaimu. Sekarang sampai selama-lamanya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Sacred Curse © Eternal Dream Chowz**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**No Plagiat It's Trully From my Brain**

**Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.**

**Genre: Romance, Supranatural, Angst**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), AU, alur cepat**

.

.

.

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya pada keesokan harinya. Mikoto dan Itachi langsung menerjangnya sampai ia jatuh ke tempat tidur dan ditindih oleh dua manusia sampai ia hampir kehilangan kesadaran untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi Sasuke bahkan tak mengingat apapun saat ia terbangun. Fugaku menanyainya macam-macam tapi Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan bingung dan bahkan ia bertanya,

"Aku baru bangun dan langsung diserang. Ayah menanyaiku macam-macam. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau tidak ingat?"

"Memangnya ada apa? Ukh, apa-apaan ini? Itachi, kau menggambar tanganku saat aku tidur?" amuk Sasuke saat menyadari di tangannya terukir gambar tidak jelas. Ukiran api?

Dan semuanya berubah hening, Sasuke jelas melupakan hal yang terjadi semalam. Fugaku akhirnya menyuruh agar Itachi dan Mikoto untuk tidak memberitahu apa yang terjadi semalam.

Setelah menjalani aktifitas pagi hari–yang biasa saja bagi Sasuke—yang terasa canggung, Sasuke berangkat ke sekolahnya dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya. Tinggallah Mikoto, Fugaku dan Itachi yang kebingungan perihal kejadian magis semalam.

Tepat saat itu, pintu rumah diketuk dengan kasar bahkan terkesan sangat tidak sabaran. Mikoto terburu-buru segera membuka pintu depan dan mendapati beberapa petapa. Fugaku yang menyusul ke pintu depan memberikan hormat lalu menatap wajah para petapa itu satu-persatu, jelas mereka sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi dan gadis siluman itu sudah menampakkan diri.

Fugaku mempersilahkan masuk para petapa itu dan mereka berkumpul di ruang tamu untuk membicarakan hal itu.

"D-dia muncul!" salah satu petapa angkat bicara, ia adalah orang yang menyaksikan langsung kejadian semalam.

"Sudah ada kejadian aneh bukan? Pada siapa kutukan itu mulai merambah?"

Fugaku bungkam.

"Anakku, Sasuke."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke pergi ke sekolah dengan perasaan bingung, apa yang diributkan kedua orang tuanya sejak tadi pagi? Bahkan kakak lelakinya yang biasa berlagak usil menjadi sok serius. Sasuke tengah berjalan sambil menatap guguran daun momiji yang berlimpah. Mata oniksnya menelusuri satu persatu dedaunan berwarna kuning kecoklatan itu dan tiba-tiba tersentak.

Ada sesuatu yang berkilau diantara tumpukan dedaunan itu.

Sasuke mendekati benda berkilau itu dan menyipitkan matanya—berusaha memperjelas pandangan—, tak lama terkesiap atas apa yang ditemukannya.

Sejak kapan ada daun momiji berwarna keperakan, pikir Sasuke. ia berjongkok mengambil daun keperakan itu dan saat itu pula sebuah tangan putih menyentuh daun yang sama. Sasuke terkejut lalu menarik tangannya, pandangannya tertumbuk pada seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan mata keperakan. Gadis berkulit putih itu mengenakan kimono berwarna biru gelap dengan motif sulaman mawar perak. Kontras.

Sasuke berdiri dengan terburu-buru, lalu meninggalkan gadis itu tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Kau sudah melupakanku? Tak apa, kau akan segera mengingatnya. Tak lama lagi, saat segel itu bekerja."

Sasuke pergi dengan terburu-buru bahkan ia sampai berlari karena perasaan aneh yang menghinggapi hatinya. Gadis itu siapa? Familiar tapi Sasuke tak pernah melihatnya. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa seperti hatinya berdenyut cukup menyiksa saat gadis itu menatap matanya dalam-dalam.

Satu yang pasti, Sasuke harus menghindarinya.

…

Sasuke batal pergi ke sekolah karena perasan tidak nyamannya, ia duduk di taman kota menggunakan jaket hoodie yang ia bawa, agar orang-orang tak mengira kalau ia sedang membolos.

Di tengah kebingungannya, sebuah suara alat musik membuatnya terperanjat, seperti suara melodi seruling, menenangkan dan membuatnya lelah.

Semakin lelah.

Dan gelap.

Sasuke jatuh tertidur di bangku taman. Di depannya sang gadis berambut indigo menyentuh helaian rambut hitam itu lalu mencium bibir sang pemuda yang telah tak sadarkan diri.

Dan simbol api di tangan Sasuke kembali bercahaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dimana ini? Gelap." Sasuke mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Tubuhnya dingin, jelas saja, dia tergeletak di lantai entah berapa lama. Sial! Tubuhnya diikat dengan temali dan ikatannya cukup rumit.

"Sudah bangun, Obito— ah, bukan, sekarang namamu adalah Uchiha Sasuke,"

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, mendapati sesosok gadis berkimono yang tadi. Tubuhnya menegang, perasaan tak enak menguar, apalagi saat menemukan gadis itu tersenyum aneh.

"K-kau! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Tenang saja. Aku tak akan melukaimu. Tidak sekarang, mungkin nanti."

"_Youkai._" Tebak Sasuke sambil beringsut menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan menendang objek yang mampu menggeser tubuhnya.

"Ah, tebakanmu tidak buruk. Dan harusnya dulu kau melakukan hal yang sama," Gadis itu menyibakkan poni panjangnya, memperlihatkan sepasang mata tak berpupil yang mengeluarkan cahaya keunguan. Gadis itu mendekati Sasuke yang berusaha menjauh sambil tersenyum sendu kala mendapati raut yang sama seperti seribu tahun yang lalu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan dulu, hah? Aku bahkan baru melihatmu!"

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata atau kau bisa bilang namaku Hikari, itu saat seribu tahun yang lalu. Dan kau Uchiha Sasuke atau dulunya Uchiha Obito. Kau memiliki banyak hutang padaku, kau tahu?"

"Hinata, Hikari, Obito? Siapa mereka? Aku bahkan tidak ingat nama itu!"

"Baru kali ini mendengarnya? Kurasa tidak. Karena kau akan mengingatnya sekarang."

"Ap—"

Belum sempat memaki atau membalas ucapan laknat itu, Sasuke menyadari gadis itu mengangkat lengan _kimono_nya dan memperlihatkan ukiran yang juga ada di tangannya sejak pagi tadi.

"Kenapa kau juga memilikinya?"

"Karena kita adalah satu. Sejak kau membunuhku, tiap seribu tahun aku akan mengambilmu dari keluarga Uchiha agar kita bersatu kembali. Aku akan menorehkan luka yang sama pada mereka setiap seribu tahun sekali."

Senyum mengerikan mengembang di wajah putih Hinata.

"Apa?! Berhenti bicara omong kosong!"

"Tenang saja, kau akan ingat kembali."

"Hei, ap—"

Hinata memotong tali yang mengikat tangan Sasuke dengan tebasan kukunya. Sasuke tercekat, tubuhnya reflex beringsut untuk menjauh tapi terlambat, gadis _youkai_ itu sudah mencekal lengannya dari belakang. Dari kekuatan dan kecepatannya, gadis itu bukanlah _youkai_ biasa, dia terasa berbeda.

Hinata menempelkan kedua simbol itu. Dalam sekejap cahaya terang menguar. Dan memori itu kembali. Menembus waktu dan kembali pada sang empunya. Masuk dan mendobrak setiap sel otak Sasuke untuk mengingat.

…

"_**Aku pem-, ah, Obito. Siapa namamu?"**_

…

"_**Hikari, Hyuuga Hikari."**_

…

"_**Aishiteru."**_

…

"_**Kita tak bisa menunda lagi! Youkai itu mulai meresahkan warga!"**_

…

"_**O-obito, tasukete kudasai! O-onegai…, kyaaa!"**_

…

"—_**Kau tak akan pernah mati dan kematian akan terus menghantuimu walau berapa kalipun kau bereinkarnasi, Uchiha Obito!"**_

…

"_**Ini semua salahku, biarlah aku yang menanggungnya. Gomen Hikari, gomen."**_

…

…

Setitik air mata tumpah.

"Hikari?"

"Tidak. Aku adalah Hinata sekarang."

Dan senyuman Hinata saat itu terasa sama seperti dulu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di kediaman Uchiha, masih berlangsung pembicaraan berat dengan ketegangan dan rasa takut yang kental. Masih belum ada solusi yang tepat untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke.

"Fugaku-sama, ini berbahaya." Seorang petapa angkat bicara di tengah-tengah pembicaraan Fugaku dengan kepala petapa kuil.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Fugaku mulai cemas, Mikoto meremas jemari Fugaku karena ketakutan.

"Aura putra anda menghilang, seperti ditutupi."

"Sial!"

"Ada apa, _anata_?!"

"_Youkai_ itu telah menculik Sasuke-sama."

Mikoto menangis sesenggukan mendengarkabar yang disampaikan para petapa itu. Itachi menenangkan ibunya meski ia tahu itu tak membantu. Fugaku meninju permukaan sofa dengan emosi, benci mengakui kenyataan bahwa anaknya menjadi korban _youkai_ itu.

Sang kepala kuil angkat bicara, "Bersiaplah untuk yang terburuk. Serahkan pada kami Fugaku-sama, kami akan mengatasinya,"

"Baiklah."

"T-tolong selamatkan, Sasuke," Mikoto mulai menangis dengan kesedihan yang menggerogoti batinnya.

"Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik. Kalian sebaiknya pergi ke kuil dan berjaga-jaga karena kami yakin mereka akan ke sana untuk melakukan ritual seperti seribu tahun yang lalu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke memandang kosong pada Hinata. Memori yang kembali mendadak itu sungguh menyesakkan hatinya. Ia merasa bersalah. Hinata mengangkat dagu Sasuke, memandang hamparan kegelapan onyx di mata Sasuke. mengingatkannya pada hal muluk yang dulu sempat ia utarakan, 'cinta'? Klise.

"Kau sudah mengingatku?"

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Maaf—"

"Untuk apa? Aku akan membawamu kembali."

"Maafkan aku karena aku meninggalkanmu."

"Hentikan. Aku akan tetap membawamu, Sasuke. Itulah yang menjadi dasar kutukan kaum Hyuuga."

"Aku memiliki keluarga, Hinata. Tolong, jangan lakukan ini,"

"Lalu kau akan meninggalkanku sendirian lagi?"

"Tidak, tapi—"

Bulir-bulir air mata membasahi wajah Hinata yang tidak memperlihatkan emosi. Sasuke memeluk tubuh ringkih itu dengan penuh kasih. Tapi ia tak bisa begitu saja melupakan keluarga yang ada padanya sekarang. Ia juga tak bisa mengelak dari tanggung jawabnya pada Hinata yang terjadi dulu.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata,"

"Sudah cukup."

Hinata melepaskan pelukan itu, menyentuh dahi Sasuke dengan jemari lentiknya. Tatapan matanya mendingin.

"Tidurlah. Kalau kau tak mau maka aku akan memaksa …,"

Sasuke jatuh berdebam kembali ke lantai karena kesadarannya direnggut paksa. Tenaganya seperti diserap oleh Hinata.

Pintu berdebam kuat.

"Cukup di situ, _youkai_!"

"Ah, sudah ketahuan ya?"

"Lepaskan dia!"

"Siapa yang mengganggu akan kusingkirkan. Bahkan kalian tak akan bisa mematahkan kutukan ini,"

Hinata memasang _kekkai_ untuk Sasuke. Ia melangkah tanpa ragu, mengayunkan jemarinya sambil menucapkan beberapa kata. Seketika kesadaran tiga orang pertapa yang berusaha menghentikannya jatuh terkapar dengan wajah pucat. Hinata menyerap kekuatan mereka.

Hinata masuk ke dalam _kekkai_ yang sama dengan Sasuke.

Dengan sebuah jentikan tangan, _kekkai_ itu menghilang. Seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke terkulai lemah dalam _kekkai_ Hinata, perasaan menyesal dan takut mengambang di hatinya. Bisa dilihatnya siluet Hinata yang memangku kepalanya dan sesekali mengusap rambut raven miliknya, tapi matanya masih enggan membuka.

"Aku terlalu banyak memakai kekuatanku, kurasa setelah ini aku tak bisa lagi."

Sasuke mendengar ucapan lemah Hinata. Apa maksudnya? Bisakah Sasuke mengulur waktu dengan ini?

"Hinata …?"

"Ritual akan segera dilaksanakan," jelas Hinata sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sasuke harus mengulur waktu, bagaimanapun juga. Meski ia sudah mengingat masa lalu tapi masa sekarang adalah yang terpenting, Itachi, Fugaku dan Mikoto adalah hal berharga baginya sekarang.

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Hinata. Hinata sedikit terkejut tapi tidak menolak. Pelukan itu sama hangatnya seperti dulu. Hinata menjauhkan tubuh Sasuke.

"Kita harus pergi ke kuil. Kekuatanku mulai terkuras dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir bulan bersinar penuh."

Sasuke mengangguk perlahan, patuh pada Hinata kelihatannya merupakan cara yang ampuh untuk melarikan diri. Dengan kekuatan mistik Hinata, _kekkai_ itu telah sampai di pelataran kuil tempat Hinata disegel pertama kalinya. Kekkai itu menipis dan hilang, Sasuke jatuh terduduk dan Hinata bergerak ke tengah pelataran bersimbol khusus.

Hinata mengucapkan beberapa mantra rumit yang tak dimengerti Sasuke. Sasuke memandang sekitarnya dengan ragu dan mendapati sesosok manusia di balik semak, di atas pepohonan dan di atas atap kuil. Sasuke mampu menemukan keberadaan orang tua dan saudaranya di balik pintu kuil dan mengisyaratkannya untuk menjauh.

Di saat Hinata masih berkonsentrasi merapal mantra, Sasuke menjauh seperti yang diisyaratkan Itachi. Sudah agak jauh, sekitar beberapa meter dan saat itu Sasuke sadar, dia telah melakukan kesalahan kedua terhadap Hinata.

Sama seperti dulu, Sasuke seakan melihat kembali kepingan memorinya pada hari di mana Hikari ditangkap dan akan dilenyapkan.

Para pertapa menyegel Hinata di tengah dengan kertas mantra, youkai sekuat apapun tak akan mampu merusaknya, apalagi Hinata sedang dalam kondisi lemah.

"Tamat riwayatmu, _youkai_!"

"_Om svabhava suddha sarva dharma svabhava shuddho ham. Om vajragni—_"

Mantra yang sama dan reaksi Hinata yang sama. Gadis youkai itu menangis karena rasa sakit dan panas yang menjalar di tubuhnya. Raungan dan teriakan meminta tlong terdengar menyayat hati Sasuke.

Apa kali ini ia masih akan mengabaikannya?

Meski ia tahu bahwa gadis itu hanya memiliki cinta yang tak pernah abadi dan malah mendapat pengkhiantan?

Hinata memegang lehernya yang serasa tercekik, "Apa cinta ini salah, Sasuke?"

"Jangan dengarkan dia Sasuke!" Fugaku berseru marah, Mikoto memeluk anaknya erat-erat.

"Apa aku akan berakhir sendirian lagi? Tolong, jawab aku, Sasuke."

Sasuke tahu bahwa hatinya tak lagi bisa berbohong. Tetesan air mata meleleh dari matanya yang berubah kemerahan.

"Diamlah!"

"—_pradiptaya svaha. Sarvatha trat canda maharosana kham khahi khahi sarva vighnam—_"

Sudah cukup bahwa Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata sekali. Kini ia harus bisa membagahagiakan gadis itu. Meski ia tahu ini terasa berat. Berat meninggalkan keluarganya.

"Maafkan aku, Ibu, Ayah, Aniki. Tapi aku harus hidup dengannya."

Beberapa kata lagi dan tepat saat itu Sasuke melepas pelukan Ibunya, berlari menuju Hinata dan memeluk gadis yang napasnya tinggal satu-satu.

"SASUKE!"

"Hh…, Sa-su-ke?"

"Aku akan hidup bersamamu Hinata. Aku mencintaimu."

Hinata tak menjawab. Namun ia memeluk erat tubuh sng kekasih

Tubuh penampung roh _youkai_ itu terbakar bersamaan meleburnya tubuh Sasuke dalam api itu. Mikoto dan Fugaku menjerit histeris. Para pertapa itu menyesali tindakan pemuda Uchiha yang merupakan reinkarnasi sang Uchiha Obito yang mencintai _youkai_.

Kedua jiwa yang melebur menjadi satu itu terbang ke angkasa dalam bentuk _phoenix_. Tak ada lagi penyesalan, dan seribu tahun akan dijalani bersama.

Sampai kisah ini 'kan terulang lagi.

…

Seribu tahun kemudian,

"Ayah, lalu kelanjutan ceritanya bagaimana?" seorang bocah Uchiha berumur 10 tahun menarik-narik kaus Ayahnya dengan raut penasaran.

"Entah, Ayah tak tahu," jawab seorang pria dengan gelengan kepala.

"Uhh … tidak seru!"

"Haha, jadi mau bagaimana lagi? Itu cerita yang sudah sangat lama."

"Huh."

"Ayah akan membelikanmu minuman, tunggu sebentar di sini."

"Hn." Bocah itu memutar bola matanya bosan.

Di atas ranting pohon, seorang gadis berambut indigo pendek menatap bocah lelaki yang duduk merengut di bangku taman yang tepat berada di bawahnya. Ia melompat turun, membuat si bocah berjengit kaget, ia terkikik pelan.

Dan di situ putaran roda takdir kembali bergerak,

"Hei, siapa namamu?"

"Aku?"

"Iya."

"Aku Uchiha Hideki. Kau?"

"Aku—"

"—Hyuuga Akari."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END  
>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Saya tahu … saya tahu kalau saya janji lanjutannya beberapa hari setelah publish chap 1. Namun nyatanya saya baru update hari ini, udah berapa bulan coba? #ditimpukinsendal Gomenasai! Saya keasyikan main ke fandom lain dan akhirnya saya tuntasin hari gini pas valentine *dia jomblo makanya bisa bikin fanfic hari beginian XD**

**Oke, jangan banyak bacot lagi,**

**MIND**

**TO**

**R**

**N**

**R**

**?**


End file.
